The present disclosure relates generally to methods for controlling printing of a print job.
Printing presses (e.g., a digital front end (DFE) press) may be used in various printing systems and/or organizations for high volume printing. These printers are often designed to handle large customer workflows such as, e.g., thousands of copies of full-color magazines or brochures. In some instances, the size and/or complexity of the customer print job associated with the workflow, as well as the job submission rate for a given workflow may overwhelm the printing system and consume some or even all of the system's resources. When this occurs, one may have to manually slow down the submission of print jobs to the printing system, or use an automated tool to gate the submission of print jobs to the printing system in order to conserve memory and/or other system resources.